omphalioncomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Howl Vol 1 1
Appearances Featured Characters *Randolph London (first appearance) Antagonists *Lycaon of Arcadia (first appearance) *Macareus of Arcadia (first appearance) Other Characters *Francis James (first appearance) *Bernadette Johnson (first appearance) *Clara London (first appearance) *William London (first appearance) Races and Species *Humans (first appearance) *Therianthropes (first appearance) **Lycanthropes (appearances) Locations *Canada **Ontario ***Brantford ****Brantford General Hospital ***Burford ****London Household ***Toronto ****Arcadia Pathology Clinic Items TBA Synopsis In a small Canadian town, William and Clara London are reading their young son Randy a bedtime story. After finishing the story and kissing Randy goodnight, a shadowy bestial figure climbs in through the window. He snarls over Randy's bed and bites his left arm. Randy wakes up and alerts his parents as the figure flees, and Randy is driven to the hospital immediately. There, Dr Francis James informs William that the mysterious creature that bit Randy was carrying a virus which spread into Randy's bloodstream, which the hospital doesn't recognise. Randy becomes a wolf for the first time, reverting back immediately, and the next day, after talking to Nurse Johnson, Randy becomes a wolf again, this time conscious and confused. He runs through the hospital halls, causing chaos, until he finds a broom closet which he promptly hides in. The janitor comes and opens the door, but Randy has transformed back just in time. He is returned to his ward, where he is told he will be taken to the Arcadia Pathology Clinic in Toronto for further inspection of his mysterious virus. While there, the Londons meet a doctor called Dr McAreus, who questions Randy about the commotion that transpired in the hospital earlier. When Randy lies, Dr McAreus reveals that he, too, is a werewolf, and explains how lycanthropy is in reality a blessing, not a curse. Randy and his parents return home, and Randy transforms again. William doesn't realise the wolf in his house is in fact his son, and threatens him with a knife. In retaliation, Randy chomps on William's neck, and William dies after bleeding out. Randy howls, then turns back into a human before running off into the night. #Image of the London household #William and Clara reading to Randy #Clara kissing Randy goodnight #Clara and William sitting together and a shadow is seen through the window #Window opens and a beasty thing climbs through #shadow beast looms over Randy #shadow beast bites Randy #Randy wakes up and screams and shadow beast flees #William and Clara rushing to Randy's bedroom as the shadow beast walks from the household #Randy and parents in hospital #Clara calms Randy #doctor talks to William about virus #Doctor continues #Randy's parents say goodbye #nighttime comes and Randy seems troubled in his sleep #Randy undergoes transformation and growls #reverts back immediately #nurse asks how Randy is #Randy says he had a bad dream #Nurse says Randy is a brave boy #Nurse leaves and Randy transforms again #Randy falls out of bed and leaves the room #People scream at the sight of Randy #Randy tries to hide #Randy hides in broom closet #Janitor comes in, confused why a child is hiding in the broom closet #Nurse thanks janitor for finding Randy #Nurse returns Randy to room #Nurse explains why she was worried #Randy looks guilty #Randy is told he's being transferred to a pathology clinic so they can cure the virus #Randy is driven to Toronto by his parents #Sign of Arcadia Pathology Clinic shown #Randy sits in chair with parents by side, looking at each other worryingly #Man comes in and sits opposite Randy #"Hi, Randy. I'm Dr McAreus. Do you know why you're here?" #"Because something bit me and made me sick." #"Good, good. Could not have put it better myself. Has anything strange been happening to you since the incident?" #Randy thinks back to the chaos in the hospital. "No." #"There was a lot of commotion about a wild dog in the hospital. Did you see this dog?" #"No." "Wait, what wild dog? Why weren't we told about this?" #"It disappeared as soon as it came, Mr London. You needn't worry." #"Is it the same thing that bit Randy?" #"If you don't mind, sir, could I speak with Randy alone?" #William looks at Clara, they both up and leave. #Dr McAreus closes door. #Dr McAreus transforms into lycanthrope form. #Dr McAreus hushes Randy as Randy's face becomes fearful. #"Now, tell me honestly this time. Did you experience anything strange since the incident?" #"I was the wild dog in the hospital..." #"Much better." Dr McAreus transforms back into human form. #"Randy, your virus is called lycanthropy. It's nothing to be afraid of." #"In fact, it makes its hosts better. Faster. Stronger. Smarter. You're actually very lucky to be blessed like this." #"Mr and Mrs London, you can come back in now." #"Randy and I have had a good chat." #"If anything ever happens, APC is happy to help." #"So, what did Dr McAreus talk to you about?" #"He said the sickness isn't as bad as it seems, and I should go on with my life as normal." #"Let's hope so, Randy." #Back in Burford, William opens the door. #Troubled in his sleep again #Randy's eyes snap open in wolf form #Randy stumbles out of the doorway #William jumps up in shock #He grabs knife from kitchen drawer #William points the knife at Howl "Stay away from my family, you ugly beast!" #Randy knocks the knife out of William's hands #Randy bites William's neck. #William bleeds out until he's dead #Randy howls over William's body #Randy runs off into the distance Category:Comics Category:Howl Vol 1 Category:Randolph London/Appearances Category:Lycaon of Arcadia/Appearances Category:Macareus of Arcadia/Appearances Category:William London/Appearances Category:Clara London/Appearances Category:Francis James/Appearances Category:Bernadette Johnson/Appearances Category:Earth/Appearances Category:Canada/Appearances Category:Ontario/Appearances Category:Burford/Appearances Category:Brantford/Appearances Category:Toronto/Appearances Category:Brantford General Hospital/Appearances Category:Arcadia Pathology Clinic/Appearances Category:London Household/Appearances Category:Humans/Appearances Category:Therianthropes/Appearances Category:Lycanthropes/Appearances